


Astromech Anxieties and Babysitting Business

by ladyoakenshields



Series: Of Parenthood and Rebellions [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Babysitting, Family Fluff, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoakenshields/pseuds/ladyoakenshields
Summary: The only person in the Rebellion who knows astromech tech just as well as Hera Syndulla is Anakin Skywalker, and when Chopper decides he doesn't want to power back up after taking a nasty hit on a mission, Hera decides to seek some outside help. (Also: the family helps with babysitting duties.)





	Astromech Anxieties and Babysitting Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReySkyrissian (ErinacchiLove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/gifts).



> More bonding between some of my other faves including Anakin and Hera! I think I started this after playing Galaxy of Heroes and Vader and Chopper ended up being my last two characters fighting in a raid and something in my brain went hmmmm there's something to this... and then it exploded into this. 
> 
> This time the fic is gifted to [Erina,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/ReySkyrissian) who wrote [a thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202641) inspired by the first fic of this series for me (and also let me borrow the naming convention of her fic to use to name the series. I have a series of fic now! Woo!) There's a nod or two to that fic in this one so I'd suggest you read that one too!

“He’s never done this before, c’mon Chop…” Hera growled as she placed a wrench in between her teeth to wrestle with another hard restart, Chopper’s internal fans and switches going quiet and dark for a moment before whirring back to life. However, Chopper himself wasn’t turning on which left Hera frustrated and more than a little worried.

“We’ve tried everything, Hera,” Ezra muttered. “Everything reads as normal in the diagnostic, he’ll come back online when he feels like it, I guess.”

“I don’t like this,” Hera muttered around the wrench.

“If you want, take him to Master Skywalker, he’s great with astromech, especially Clone Wars astromech,” Ezra offered as he frowned at Chopper. “Artoo’s still in amazing shape, and you know how old that astromech is. Pre-Clone Wars era, is what Luke said.”

“I suppose,” Hera sighed, also frowning at the powered down Chopper. She didn’t like having to rely on someone else to fix her problems for her, especially when it came to Chopper. He was her droid, and she’d been able to take care of him since she was a young girl on Ryloth. To have to depend on someone else was upsetting, but Chopper’s lack of response was even more so.

“I’ll think about it,” Hera conceded. “Hey, are you going to see Sabine sometime soon, before this afternoon?” Hera asked, pulling her attention away from Chopper.

“I have a class to teach today,” Ezra explained, rubbing his neck. Recently he and Luke had been doing lessons for some of the Force-sensitive kids that had been orphaned by the war and picked up and cared for by the Rebellion. Both Kanan and Anakin had agreed that it would be good for Luke and Ezra to do some teaching of their own. It wasn’t quite like training padawans, but it was good experience for them. “But I’ll probably stop by Sabine’s before then,” Ezra shrugged. “Isn’t she watching Jacen today?”

“Yeah, but she and Ketsu have to leave this afternoon for Mandalore,” Hera explained.

“Oh, that’s right,” Ezra nodded.

“Can you go see her and tell her I talked it through with Chancellor Amidala and she’ll watch him for a few hours?”

“You’re having the _Chancellor_ babysit?” Ezra chuckled.

“She volunteered,” Hera pointed the wrench at Ezra to emphasize her point.

“Okay, I’ll tell her,” Ezra laughed. “You’ll take Chop to Master Skywalker?”

“Yeah,” Hera agreed. “I’m gonna try a few more things before going to Master Skywalker, and I have a few other things to take care of today, but I’ll take him this afternoon if he doesn’t decide to wake up by then.”

**x**

Ezra knocked on the door to Sabine’s quarters and waited for an answer. Instead, he heard a screech and Sabine’s muffled laughing before calling for him to come in. Ezra keyed the door open and spotted Sabine sitting on the floor with Jacen in front of her, crawling away from her and towards Ezra.

“Hey, buddy!” Ezra exclaimed seeing the boy. “How’s Aunt Bean been treating ya?”

“Auh Bee!” Jacen cried in excitement. “Auh Bee!”

“Whoa,” Ezra scooped the boy up under his arms and rested him on his hip. “Did you just say Aunt Bean? Did he just say Aunt Bean?”

Sabine looked smugly at Ezra from her spot on the floor. Ezra looked from Sabine to Ketsu who was laying on their bed, tabbing through her datapad.

“Hey, Kets,” Ezra

“Hey, Ez,” Ketsu greeted, looking up with a smile and a small eye-roll, knowing what was about to come.

“I can’t believe you got him to say your name first,” Ezra complained turning back to Sabine.

“Auh Bee!” Jacen exclaimed again.

“If you had volunteered to babysit this morning, maybe you would have been first,” Sabine bragged.

“You know I had to help Hera this morning with Chop,” Ezra complained.

“Auh Bee!” Jacen cried again as Sabine stood up and Jacen reached for her.

Sabine grinned and reached out as Ezra let Jacen climb into Sabine’s arms.

“How is Chop?” Sabine asked.

“Still hasn’t turned on even though all diagnostics read as fine,” Ezra explained, folding his arms over his chest once he’d let go of Jacen. “I told her to take Chop to Master Skywalker. He’s got that old Artoo unit, I think he’s pretty good with astromech.”

“That's a pretty safe bet.” Sabine nodded.

“Bee!”

“Come on, Jacen. Ezra… Uncle Ehzzz-rahhh,” Ezra repeated for the small child, turning his attention back to Jacen.

_“Bee!”_

“I think that means I’m his favorite.” Sabine laughed.

“That’s only because he can’t say ‘Ezra’ yet! It’s more difficult than ‘Bee! Bee!’” Ezra imitated Jacen, and the boy laughed. “Besides, he thinks I’m funny.”

“Whatever, are you here to relieve of duty? Maybe you can practice Ehzzzz-rahhhh more,” Sabine laughed. “Ket and I are getting ready to head to Mandalore.”

“Yeah, I heard,” Ezra nodded. “Visiting or work?”

“When are we not working?” Sabine complained. “Mostly work,” she answered. “A little visiting as well. I haven't seen my family since the Death Star happened and they're, well…”

“Worried, yeah,” Ezra nodded. “Say hi to Tristan for me.”

“You're cute,” Sabine laughed. “Yeah, I will. Anyway, we have to get packed, here.” Sabine handed Jacen off again.

“No wait, I was just here to tell you that you can drop Jace off with Chancellor Amidala.”

“I'm going to what now?” Sabine frowned as she turned towards her closet to find one if her bags to pack.

“Hera said she talked to her earlier about it,” Ezra explained.

“Great, you can take him then.” Sabine waved him off.

“C'mon, Sabine I gotta class to teach soon. I'm gonna be late if I have to drop Jace off!”

“A few minutes won't kill you or the kids,” Sabine assured him. “I’m sure Luke will do fine on his own if you’re late.”

Ezra gulped. He knew Sabine wouldn't give in after that, so he had to go find the Skywalkers’ quarters by himself. He hoped maybe Master Skywalker would be there and hopefully Hera. Ezra always found himself more comfortable around Master Skywalker anyway after training his Force powers with both him and Luke. The Chancellor still intimidated him a bit.

Ketsu pushed Jacen's diaper bag towards Ezra before getting up herself and helping Sabine begin to pack. Ezra stepped forward and grabbed the bag, throwing it over his shoulder before wishing them a safe trip and heading out with Jacen on his hip.

He wondered if he could find Luke first so it wouldn't be so awkward. Ezra looked desperately around trying to find his friend, hoping to catch him before class.

“Hey, you're looking lost, what's up?”

Ezra turned and found Leia with a hand on his shoulder.

“Looking for Hera?” she guessed, glancing at Jacen who smiled broadly at her.

“No, your mom, actually,” Ezra explained.

“Why?” Leia frowned.

“Hera said she'd watch him this afternoon.”

“Huh.” Leia looked quizzically at Jacen again.

“Can you take me to her?” Ezra asked.

“I suppose,” Leia sighed.

“Something wrong?” Ezra asked as he adjusted Jacen on his hip.

“Not really,” Leia sighed.

“Sure?” Ezra asked.

“It's just… I just got back from there—”

“If it's out of your way don't worry about it,” Ezra assured her.

“It's okay, Ezra,” Leia chuckled. “I just… sort of had an argument with her,” Leia continued softly.

“Oh,” Ezra nodded, and Jacen reached out and placed his small hands on Ezra's mouth. “Everything okay?” Ezra pulled himself away from Jacen's grip.

“Usual rebellion-family tensions,” Leia shrugged. “She still sees Luke and me as children even though we’ve both contributed so much to the rebellion… we’re valued members of this rebellion, and yet she still acts as if we’re children who need protection…”

“That is frustrating,” Ezra agreed. “But you’re lucky to have someone worrying over you, at least. There are plenty of people our age in this rebellion who lost their parents long ago who have no one to worry about them.”

“Including you.” Leia realized. “I’m sorry, Ezra, I shouldn’t complain,” Leia shook her head, looking a little abashed.

“No, no, it’s okay. I still have my new family,” Ezra assured her, smiling at Jacen and lightly bouncing him. He didn’t want her to feel guilty about complaining. It was a valid frustration to have. Hera and Kanan had done their best to protect him, but when they found him, he had already been on his own for so many years. They recognized Ezra could handle himself in almost any situation and trusted him on multiple occasions to do so. They didn’t shield him as much as he knew the Skywalkers sometimes did to Luke and Leia.

“I know,” Leia smiled at Jacen who cooed with a smile. “It’s not just that though,” Leia continued. “I don’t even remember the last time our family spent time together, all of us. I know I get frustrated with them… but I miss spending time with them without the Rebellion dominating all of our interactions and conversations…”

“Oh.” Ezra nodded. “I know how that goes,” Ezra assured her. “One day we won’t have to fight with the rebellion for time with our families.”

“Are you sure?” Leia asked. Her voice sounded so much smaller than usual, and that made Ezra hesitate and frown, unsure what she meant.

“Do you think we’re going to be fighting this war forever?” Ezra asked with a joking tone, but her facial expression didn’t brighten.

“It’s not entirely unlikely that we’ll never see the fall of the Empire in our lifetimes. We may just be setting the foundation for a generations-long fight. If history has taught us anything, it’s that war is never short.”

“It can’t go on that long,” Ezra shook his head. “We’ve already made such incredible progress towards toppling the Empire. We’re going to finish the job, not leave it for the kids coming up behind us, huh, Jace?” Ezra shifted a child on his hip.

Leia finally gave Ezra a small smile.

“Even if we do…” Leia trailed off. “There’ll be a lot more work to come with the Empire gone. Mom will probably head the new Senate which doesn’t promise to be a light workload, especially at such an integral stage of establishing the New Republic.”

“It’s not a sure thing.” Ezra offered. “Maybe she’ll have had enough and will let someone else step up and take on the job.”

“Just like how General Syndulla would retire and not get involved in the formation of the New Republic?” Leia asked.

Ezra frowned, realizing she was right. Hera would always be involved somehow.

“We don’t have to worry about it now, you never know how things are going to be five, ten years from now,” Ezra assured her.

“I suppose you’re right,” Leia agreed, her shoulders sagging in feigned defeat. “Besides, I didn’t know Mom signed up for babysitting duty.” Leia smiled. “We’ll take Jacen together.”

Instead of heading to the Skywalker's quarters Leia led Ezra to the large briefing room where Padmé still stood in discussion with General Dodanna and Senator Mothma.

“Leia,” Padmé said in a tight voice as she looked up, preparing to ward off any further arguments. Her expression softened when she saw Ezra with Jacen.

“Oh, is it already that late?” Padmé checked her chrono.

“Ah, babysitting duty,” Senator Mothma gave them a smile as well.

“Sorry, we'll continue this another time… Give us some time to think about it.” Padmé excused herself.

“Of course,” General Dodanna nodded, and their small council broke for the day.

“Hello, you handsome boy,” Padmé smiled at Jacen reaching to take the boy from Ezra's grasp.

“Chancellor, please, you’re making me blush,” Ezra teased, and Leia rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but laugh.

“Auh Bee!” Jacen said defiantly.

“I suppose you just got back from Aunt Bean's huh?”

“His favorite new word,” Ezra explained apologetically.

“Don’t you and Luke have a class to teach about now?”

“Yep, I am _incredibly_ late,” Ezra agreed proudly. “You’ll be okay, Jace?”

 _“Bee!”_ Jacen shrieked.

“Oh, Force,” Leia winced at the high pitched frequency.

“Have fun,” Ezra laughed before leaving the conference room.  

**x**

“Master Skywalker?” Hera called tentatively into the mechanics' workshop he usually barricaded himself in when he wasn’t needed elsewhere. Hera remembered Padmé telling her that when he wanted to distract himself or keep busy, he loved tinkering with parts and working on repairing the rebellion’s ships. The X-Wings sent against the Death Star all had luckily all returned, but more than a few were damaged and needed some repairs.

“Oh,” Anakin looked up for a moment before returning to his work. It looked like a targeting computer had been fried, and Anakin was delicately taking it apart to replace the damaged components. “What can I do for you General Syndulla?” Anakin asked, frowning at the frayed looking electrical wires.

“It’s, erm, Chopper, he took a nasty hit on our last mission, and I can't get his systems to get back online,” Hera spoke softly, the concern thick in her voice. “Ezra and I have tried everything earlier this morning. His diagnostic reads as fine, but he won’t power up.”

Anakin immediately put his work down and came over to where Hera had rolled the powered down astromech.

“Have you tried a full system flush and reboot?” Anakin asked.

“I was hoping I wouldn't have to,” Hera admitted. “He doesn't like his memory banks losing data.”

“He won't lose that much,” Anakin looked down at the astromech with great care. “I often find with Artoo he does better after a flush. A few times he refused to come back online after a particularly embarrassing malfunction.”

“You're saying he refused to come back online because he was embarrassed?” Hera chuckled. She admitted to herself that Chopper had definitely done worse out of spite. “It's certainly possible, it wasn't a pretty scene.”

“Did a hard flush of Artoo's systems and came back on as if nothing had happened. Think the flush scrubbed the memory of it and his systems came back on voluntarily.” Anakin grinned. “This is an old C1 unit from the Clone Wars isn't it?” Anakin noted, just now realizing why the astromech seemed familiar. He'd worked with astromechs of this series before, but it had been a while.

“I found him as a child after his pilot's ship crashed outside our home on Ryloth.”

“Syndulla…” Anakin muttered to himself as if something had just occurred to him. “Was your father…?”

“Cham Syndulla, leader of the Free Ryloth Movement? Yes,” Hera nodded, her voice a little terse. She had reconciled with her father for the most part, but she was still a little exasperated that people always connected her to him. “He’s still working towards Ryloth’s freedom back home,” Hera added before Anakin could continue with the usual questions.

“I wasn’t sure how popular the name Syndulla is among Twi’leks,” Anakin chuckled apologetically, sensing her disgruntled tone. “Anyway, Chopper’s lucky to have you,” Anakin remarked as he opened the panel on Choppers side to take a look and Hera relaxed a bit, happy to be off the topic of her father. “You’ve taken excellent care of him.”

Hera felt her stomach twist pleasantly, happy to receive such high praise from the chancellor’s husband,  one of the rebellions greatest officers and someone both Kanan and Ezra held in the highest regard.

“Thank you,” Hera nodded.

“Yeah, the flush should be all he needs, you’re right, all of his functions are working properly.” Anakin decided. “You wanna do it?”

“Please, be my guest, since a hard flush makes me nervous. I know I could do it, I’m afraid something will go wrong, and he’ll end up wiped completely.”

“Okay,” Anakin shrugged. “I’ve done this with Artoo a hundred times,” Anakin explained as he set to work. “Of course, C1 models are a little different, but…” he trailed off, and Hera could see him biting the inside of his cheek as he worked. There was a tense silence as Anakin worked diligently on the controls on Chop’s side panel. Hera held her breath watching Chopper anxiously.

“Okay, it’ll take a few moments for it to finish,” Anakin looked up and shut the side panel. “I know Kanan is off with Ahsoka at the moment, scouting for a new base of operations… how’s Jacen been doing?” Anakin asked, trying to diffuse Hera’s anxieties. “Your other child.” He laughed, nodding at Chopper.

Hera smiled at the joke and finally tore her eyes away from her astromech.

“Good,” Hera smiled. “He’s pretty good at crawling, and he’s beginning to get pretty good at taking a few steps on his own,” Hera reported.

“That’s terrifying,” Anakin remarked. “It’s already bad enough when they can crawl, walking is an entirely different thing.”

“That’s true,” Hera folded her arms. “But you had twins, which always means double the terror.”

“Also true,” Anakin agreed. “Speaking of the twins… I heard Luke took a babysitting shift the other day.”

“He did, and he did really well,” Hera smiled. “And your wife is watching him today,” Hera told him.

“Oh, she is?” Anakin quirked an eyebrow towards the pilot. “And the rest of your family?” Anakin asked.

“Sabine and Ketsu left for Mandalore this afternoon, Ezra’s teaching with Luke—” Anakin nodded, remembering where Luke was that afternoon, “—Zeb said he could have taken Jacen today, but he’s with Kallus, taking care of some reports…” Hera started.

As she trailed off, a humming noise filled the room and finally—

“ _Bwap, bwappp!”_

“And Chopper is here,” she sighed in relief.

“Hey, buddy,” Anakin chuckled as he greeted the astromech. Chopper’s dome spun and saw Anakin, immediately going on defense mode.

“Chop!” Hera scolded. “Calm down, Master Skywalker just helped you… be polite.”

Chopper warbled, somewhat apologetically, however, he sounded a little sarcastic. Anakin laughed and gently patted Chopper’s dome.

“No problem, Chop,” Anakin replied. “You feeling okay?”

“ _Bwaaap,”_ Chopper groaned.

“Your systems are still coming online. Hera tells me you took a nasty hit on your last mission, but you saved them precious time and resources, so good work, bud!” Anakin praised the droid.

Hera smirked. She hadn't told Anakin anything specific about Choppers misfortunes, but he knew enough to encourage the droid into not shutting down again.

“Thank you again, Master,” Hera nodded.

“Of course,” Anakin smiled. “Always happy to help out any of Artoo's friends.”

Hera smiled and chuckled as the other astromech whirred and crossed the workshop to where they were sitting, warbling at Chopper. They chirped and beeped at each other for a few moments.

“Okay, you two, break it up. I suppose I should head back, considering it's getting late.” Anakin finally got up and separated the two droids.

“Do you mind if I walk with you to find Chancellor Amidala?” Hera asked.

“Oh, of course, since she's watching Jacen. Yes.” Anakin nodded as he got up and went to his workbench to grab what he needed, before turning back to follow Hera and Chopper out of the room, with Artoo trailing behind him.

They made small talk about rebellion matters and ended up discussing what was left of the maintenance that was needed on the Rebellion’s X-Wings. They reached the Skywalkers’ quarters, and Anakin let them in, finding both his wife and daughter laughing over Jacen’s babbling and playing with one of Jacen’s favorite stuffed Loth-cats that Ezra had made for him.

Jacen looked up and screeched in joy upon seeing his mother. Padmé and Leia looked up following his gaze and smiling at both Hera and Anakin standing in the doorway.

“I hope he hasn't given you much trouble,” Hera greeted the Chancellor.

“Oh, he’s been such a good boy, no trouble at all,” Padmé stood up, holding Jacen and Hera came forward to take her son from the Chancellor’s arms.

“I’m certainly glad to hear that,” Hera chuckled as she pressed her nose to Jacen’s who giggled and his small hands grabbing hold of Hera’s face.

“Hey, Ani,” Padmé greeted Anakin with a quick kiss. “Did Hera come help you out with repairs down in the workshop?” Padmé asked.

“I actually had to have Master Skywalker help me with Chopper since he wasn’t coming online after our last mission,” Hera explained.

“It looks like he’s doing better now,” Padmé smiled at the astromech who had rolled inside beside Artoo.

“Much better, thanks to Master Skywalker,” Hera said. “I hope Jacen wasn’t too fussy?”

“Of course not,” Padmé chuckled. “He’s been lovely, thank you for the opportunity to watch little Jacen.”

“No, thank _you_ for watching him this afternoon, Chanc—Padmé,” Hera hesitated. Since Jacen had been born their families had become close. The Chancellor had asked her to just call her by her first name while in private, but it was difficult to break her habit of maintaining protocol.

“Of course, Hera,” Padmé smiled, also using the first name basis.

Before they could continue any kind of conversation, the door to their quarters opened with a harried-looking Kanan and an exasperated Ahsoka behind him. Hera’s smile dropped seeing the terror in Kanan’s face, but the horrified expression melted away when he saw Hera and Jacen.

“What’s the matter, love?” Hera stepped forwards.

“Ezra— Jacen— I thought— And _you_ —” Kanan took some frantic breaths trying to calm down. Hera looked at Ahsoka for answers.

“When we got back he thought you’d be in your rooms, so we stopped by there, no one was in _any_ of their rooms. Kanan remembered Ezra had class this afternoon, we went and found him and asked where you and Jacen were, then he got frustrated because he thought Ezra was lying about Padmé watching Jacen and _immediately_ started to panic. So I led us here and—” Ahsoka gestured to the scene before her.

Hera smiled at Kanan and reached up to touch his cheek.

“Oh, love,” Hera chuckled. “There was no need to panic.”

“I know,” Kanan muttered sheepishly, his breath returning to him. “It’s just the longest I’d been away from you and Jace since he was born and I…” Kanan trailed off. Hera pulled him into a hug, and Jacen leaned in as well reaching for Kanan and grabbing a part of his beard.

“Hey, bud,” Kanan reached for Jacen and pulled him out of Hera’s arms and settled him on his own hip. “I missed you.” Kanan continued softly, reaching up and gently stroking Jacen’s soft, dark emerald hair.

“We’re glad you’re home.” Hera murmured her hand remaining on Kanan, gently rubbing her thumb along his jawline.

“How did the scouting mission go?” Padmé asked, directed towards Ahsoka.

“We were going to brief you tomorrow, but—no luck. There was too much Empire activity in that sector to consider any of the planets in the system even though there were some beautiful old Clone War bases there that would have been perfect.”

“All right we’ll go through all of the details of your mission tomorrow. I suppose we’re narrowing it down and one step closer to finding a new more permanent base soon, at least,” Padmé added, trying to put an optimistic spin on their conclusion.  

“Ezra should be about done with his class now, why don’t we go get him and get some dinner?” Hera suggested. “You’re invited too, of course, Ahsoka,” Hera offered.

“Why don’t we all go?” Leia suggested, looking to her parents. “Since Luke is also done with class. When’s the last time we all sat down and had dinner together? Even Aunt ‘Soka is here,” Leia insisted.

“I am pretty hungry,” Anakin agreed, putting an arm around his daughter's shoulder. “What do you think, Padmé? Can the High Chancellor take some time to join us and get some food?”

“C’mon Padmé, there can’t be that much more you have to get done _tonight_ is there?” Ahsoka pleaded. “Let’s go get dinner.”

“Oh, very well, I took the afternoon off, might as well take a few more hours off,” Padmé gave in with a smile to the group standing before her.

“A few hours… or maybe the whole night?” Anakin suggested slyly.

“Oh, Force,” Ahsoka rolled her eyes as Leia’s face burned, while she tried to look unfazed by her parents’ flirting.

“A few hours and we’ll see how the rest of the night goes,” Padmé chuckled, before turning back to Hera. “Let’s go find our kids and get some dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I imagine Hera is absolutely one of those moms who has her kid strapped to her all the time including during a High Command meeting and almost every other scenario possible, everyone's helping out by taking babysitting shifts! (Plus that shit is just cute.) 
> 
> A couple of other notes: 
> 
> Remember in Rebels when the Force-Sensitive kids were being hunted and "...now there's no Jedi Order to protect them." And Ezra responds "Okay, I guess that task falls to us now," and we never got anything w Force-Sensitive kids again? I like to imagine by this point some Force-Sensitive war orphans ranging in age from 8-15 or 16 have been picked up along the way, and it falls to Luke and Ezra to start to teach them the basics. It's not quite the same as training padawans, but still good teaching/learning experience. I don't know if I'm going to do anything with that since we usually don't see young kids in the rebellion, but we know it isn't entirely impossible thanks to all the teens we see involved in the rebellion in Rebels. 
> 
> The X-Wings were mentioned here Red Squadron mostly survived the attack on the Death Star since there was no Vader to take them out! Instead of only Luke and Wedge making it out, I like to imagine Biggs and the others it out as well, with maybe a few injuries and some damage from some close calls.
> 
> I've got more characters to bring into these family bonding moments, and apparently more ideas about how this AU is unfolding so I'm sure there'll be more fics to come!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @kvberhearts!


End file.
